Un Mal Dia
by PonyVomitaArcoiris320
Summary: Graciosas desgracias de nuestros personajes preferidos, conocidos como un gran mal dia, arrollaran, golpearan, morderan a todos (en especial a Yuuno) en diferentes situaciones ¡ Lean!


_hola, queria compartirles este fic que bueno, enrealidad es dedicado a una persona que me ah apoyado, desde incluso antes de que empezara a escribir, y bueno, no se siente muy bien asi que me gustaria intentar subirle los animos o almenos una sonrisa, en fin, espero tambien les sace una que otra sonrisa a aquellos que esten tristes, generalente no me agrada saber que alguien esta triste, soy de esas personas que le gusta ver el lado positivo y siempre tienen una sonrisa para los demas, soy cursi pero asi me quieren XD pero bueh, basta de mi_

 _Gracias por todo Touka- san ( asi es, jamas dejare los honorificos muajajaja) espero esto te haga senti mejor :)_

 _** Narradora ( osea yo XD)_

 ** _Aclaración #1:_** _No, no me gusta Touka- san, ni somos nada mas que amigas ú_ù" , es mi amiguis y fin de la historia ( es soló una aclaración)_

 ** _Aclaración #2:_** _Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Ninguno De Sus Personajes, Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_

* * *

 **Capitulo#1: Hayate Yagami**

 **POV Hayate**

* habia una castaña dormida en su cama, con las sabanas enredadas en la cintura, boca abajo, totalmente despeinada tipo revelión choki, un brazo por emcima de su cabeza y el otro extendidó por el resto de la cama, roncando con la boca totalmente abierta y una linea de saliba bajando de sus labios hasta adentrarce en la almohada*

\- mmmm...- ohh... que sueño tan mas lindo tuve... claro, con lindo me refiero a mojado y si se preguntan con quien ¡ obviamente mi vecina! ¡ Carim Gracia mi nueva y supermegaultraestupendasexymente vecina!... abró mi ojo un poco y enfocó mi vista en el reloj en la mesita a lado de mi cama... diablos, son las 7:05am... quiero dormir un poco más,... hoy le toca cocinar a Shamal así que con más razón dormiré hasta que se pase la hora del desayuno... soy muy jovem para morir...intoxicada...

-¡HAYATE SE QUEMA LA COCINA!- ¿¡que hiciste ahora mujer!? Melevantó de inmediato pero claro, tenia mi cintura enredada entre las sabanas por lo que al intentar bajar de la cama no solo fallé,... si no que me fui de mero hocico al piso, estoy casi segura de que Shamal se estaba tragando una buena carcajada pero ¡ mi cocina! Me quite lo mas rapido que pude la sexy sabana que me ama tanto que no me deja y baje corriendo las escaleras, mala idea de nuevo, en los ultimos 4 escalones me volbí a ir de puro hocico, rodé por los 4 escalones mas dolorosos de mi vida, pero no tenia tiempo para lamentarme corrí a la cocina y mire hacie todos lados... no habia fuego, lo único que veia era la mesa preparada y un plato servido... oh no,... no me digan que...

\- sabia que soló así bajarias a desayunar- ¿ de verdad quieres causarme un infarto no?

-¿ acaso tuviste un entrenamiemto ninja del cual no me enteré hermana? - es eso o se teletransporta

\- ya dejate de tonterias y desayuna Hayate- NOOO,... TODO MENOS ESOO

\- ammm,... no soy una genio en matematicas pero solo hay un plato y nosotras somos dos- porfavor salvame Madoka prometo que ahora si terminare tu anime

\- es porque a mi ya me invitaron a comer en el trabajo, yo comeré allá- dice miemtras se acomoda su bata... claro... ni tu eres capaz de comer tu propia comida

\- ya...- ¡ maldita Madoka!... seguro se dio cuenta de que mentia...

\- come Hayate, me iré en 30 minutos-

-¿ puedo desayunar waffles?- la miro con mi mejor cara de mapache con hambre... pero no la convencé! asi que alfin has superado mi carita ehh...

\- subiré por mi maletin, y para cuando baje, quiero ver ese plato vació Hayate- dice mientras subé las escaleras, ja! Lo puedo hechar al bote de basura- ¡y revisaré el bote de basura!- ¡rayos!

Maldición, ¿ que hago, que hago, que hago?... mmmm... ah! Ya se! Por la ventana! Siii! Exelente!

Entonces procedo a abrir la ventana de la cocina, tomar el plato de la mesa y vaciarlo todo por la misma, muajajaja soy tan malota

Escuchó los pasos de mi hermana, asi que rapidamente me siento en la mesa y acomódo el plato frente a mi y pongo cara de estar completamente satisfecha

Cuando llega nuevamente a la cocina mi hermana mira el plato vacio, luego a mi, luego al plato, luego a mi, luego al bote de basura y acto seguido: frunce el ceño y se dirije al bote.. jamas emcontrarás nada ahí hermanita

Cuando no encuentra nada en el bote, me mira a mi, luego al plato, luego al bote, luego a mi, luego al plato, luego a la ventana que la idiota de yo olvido cerrar... espera que?

¡ Oh no! Meidei meidei se dirije a la ventana, si mira que bote su comida me ira como en feria

-¡ valla Hayate, parece que en verdad te comiste la comida!- y heredo mi laptop a... espera... que?

\- ¿ eh?- es todo lo que atine a decir, luego me asome por la ventana, y no habia rastros de que alguna vez bote algo ahí

\- valla hermanita, despues de todo no la odiabas tanto- no se que carajos pasó pero ya estoy salvada asi que, meh- por cierto ya viste al nuevo perro de la vecina?- perro?- es un hermoso poodle- nose porque, eso no me da buena espina

\- pero, crei que no te gustaban los animales- mencioné, pues, mi hermana siempre decia que eran sucios y hacien cosas como... oh no...

\- no es que no me gusten, esque son algo sucios, requieren bastantes cuidados, una buena alimentación, ellos aveses comen cualquier cosa que tenga olor, no importa si el olor es bueno o no, esa es la razon por la que ahi que cuidarlos mucho... bueno hermanita, regreso mas tarde

Salgo de mi mini Shock cuamdo escuchó la puerta cerrarce, corrí hacia la ventana buscando lo que temia encontrar, no lo veia y me alivie por un minuto, el cual pareció segundo cuando escuche un pequeño ladrido... ahí... en el patio... saboreando algo... posiblemente la comida de Shamal se encontraba el nuevo poodle blanco de mi sepxy vecina...

...6 horas despues...

\- juro que no se que pasó, esta muy bien ayer y hoy en la mañana!- decia entre lagrimas mi vecina mientras se llevaban a su Poodle en bolsas negras a un camión de basura,.. claro, para que no pareciera TAN cruel, los señores de la basura pusieron al animal con cuidado dentro de las bolsas y lo cargaron hasta el comión como cualquier digno funeral, dezcanse en paz perrito ( ;_;)7

la vecina lloraba en mi hombro a moco suelto... literalmente, sentia liquido espeso en mi pobre hombro... sobre mi chaqueta favorita D:

\- v- vamos Carim- san, mira, ¿ que te parece si vienes con mi hermana, su esposa y yo a la playa? Talvez eso te anime un poco- trato de subirle los animos... y que deje de moquear mi pobre chaqueta, claro

-¿ segura? ¿no haré mal terció?- dijo esperanzada y casi, casiii creo que se veria linda... si no fuera porque soy de las que se enamoran dificilmente ya me hubiera enamorado de esta mujer

-¿ mal tercio? ¡ ja! En todo caso la que haria mal tercio seria yo porque mi hermana irá con su esposa- digo sonrientemente, ella parece pensarcelo unos segundos,... ¡ vamos mujer! ¿que tanto tienes que pensar?

-¡ claro Yagami- san!, me encantaria ir contigo- responde feliz de la vida, ya ni parece que se le hubiera muerto su perro hace unos minutos

\- bien, será a las 2:00pm, asi que prepara tu bikini amiga- le guiño un ojo, ella se sonroja y entra casi corriendo a su casa, mientras yo voy con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la mia, sonrisa que se borra cuando entro a la casa y veo en la sala una Shamal rodeada por una aura negra escalofriante y como sostiene en su mano un cucharón de madera...

\- asi que tieraste mi comida por la ventana...Hayate- chan~- dice con voz cantarina y eso hace que me de todabia mas miedo

\- sh- shamal...e- etto...-

\- y encima el nuevo perro de la vecina murió gracias a eso-

Juraria que se escucho como lloraba la pobre cuchara entre las manos de mi poseida hermana, mientras que yo... estaba obviamente en estado de Shock, congelada totalmente, no podia mover ni un musculo...

Y fue asi, amigos y amigas,... que yo, La Gran Y Poderosa Hayate Yagami, Aliace El Mapache Volador (que? Si las ardillas vuelan porque un mapache no?) Recibio el peor castigo a cucharasos de su corta existencia

...media hora mas tarde...

Seee,... estamos de camino a la playa... y saben algo? Creo que ya perdi 3 kilos

\- vamos Signum, ¿ no podemos ir mas rapido? A este paso me deshidrataré- sstaba sudando como cerdo, igual que Carim, quien estaba sentada a mi lado

\- no-

\- pe- pero-

\- vamos amor, me muero de aburrimiemto- le pidio mi hermana

\- claro mi cielo- Signum hija de la guayaba... iugh, se besan... oh esperen, creo que estoy a punto de estornudar brillitos

\- Hayate., quita esa cara- decia entre pequeñas risillas mi zukulenta vecina, quien hiba en un muy buen traje de baño

\- claro, Carim- san- le regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas y ¡ si! Consegui un sonrojo

\- S- Solo Carim esta bien Yagami-san-

\- oh, pues tu solo llamame Hayate entonces-

\- haber tortolas, si no se calaman vomitaré arcoiris- mira quien habla hija de su!

...2 horas despues, y 7 kilos menos...

-¡ alfiiin! - grito al sentarme comodamente bajo mi enorme sombrilla sobre mi toalla para decanzar un rato

-¡vamos a hacer una castillo de arena!- sugiere la sexy rubia de ojos azules a lo que yo asiento, todo por esa sexy rubia, y me dirijo con ella a empezar a armar el castillo, pronto se nos unieron Shamal y Signum y bueno, tengo que admitirlo pero nos quedo ¡super espectacular!

Claro, hasta que un mocoso pelirrojó y otro rubio ( lease como Yuuno y Erio de peques) lo destruyeron, tiempo despues notamos que ellos tambien hacian uno por lo que yo y Signum queriamos tomar venganza pero las rubias no lo prohibieron, asi que Signum tuvo una idea para que pareciera un accidente, no estoy segura de cual pero me pidio que me pusiera cercas del castillo enemigo

-¡ BOLA DE CAÑON!- grito y al instante sentí como una bola de lodo se estanpaba contra mi cara haciendome caer sobre el castillo de los mocosos

El castillo quedo destruido, los mocosos se fueron llorando, Signum se estaba llevando la regañiza de su vida, y yo? Pues, mi cara estará morada un par de dias, pero, Carim se preocupó tanto que me llevo a un lugar ( solito) donde comenzo a revisarme y a tratar de curar lo que podia

El sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarce, estabamos solitas, cercas una de la otra, el sonido del las olas, la tranquilidad, nos dejamos llevar por ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y nos dimos un beso, sep, nos besamos yo y Carim bajo la puesta de sol en la playa, cuando nos separamos ella dio un suspiro y susurró

\- Te amo Hayate...- off, tenias que arruinarlo

\- e- escucha Carim, tampoco deberias apresurar las cosas-

-¿ a que te refieres?- pregunta mientras frunce el ceño

\- esque... umm... " te amo" es una palabra un poco fuerte y pues...- todo se fue al carajcuando mi cara sintió un nuevo golpe

¿ acaso no memcione que ese lugar solito y tranquilo era un barandal de una casa vacia que abia en la playa la cual estaba junto a una pequeña colina con piedras y arbustos?Pues ya lo hice, y yo caí por ese barandal, di una voltereta, cai de espalda sobre la colina donde empezé a rodar hacia abajo... y abajo... y abajo...

... a la mañana siguiente...

UmUmmm... ¿ donde estoy?... ugh, ¿ porque me duele todo?

\- y por esta razón no debes jugar con las chicas Hayte- escucho a mi hermana y la volteo a ver- ayer Carim te dio una cachetada que te hizo rodar colina abajo y pues, te golpeaste un poco duro la cabeza- ohhh, ya ya recordé

\- bueno... alemnos no fue porque mate a su perro...-

-¿¡ TU QUE YAGAMI!?-¡crajo! ¿¡ acaso te entrenó Shamal!?

Y asi fue como Carim termino agarrando el tubo que sostiene quiensabeque para golpear a Hayate, El Mapache Volador

Y este se convirtió officialmente, en el peor dia de su vida

* * *

 _Y bueno, aqui acaba el cap, no se si are mas, ya que tengo retrasados los otros fics, pero como no avise de que se trataba, pues tratara de los malos dias de los personajes de MSLN, todos, y seran en diferentes tiempos y situaciones y etc._

 _Por ejemplo: si hoy Hayate y Carim apenas se conocian, en el siguiente capitulo podrian estar casadas o ser unas niñas de 8 años, quien sabe, asi qie, ¡ preparence! ¡no se cuando volbere a actualizar!_

 _Le mando saludos a quien sea que este leyendo esto y espero les haya gustado_

 _Dejen sus rewiews diciendome si les gustaria un siguiente capitulo_


End file.
